


Untitled Prompt Fill #7

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just-an-autumn prompted: Kurt and Blaine are married and found out they were rejected by the adoption company. Kurt is heart broken and Blaine has to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #7

Blaine doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to _do_. Kurt is crying with great, wracking sobs that quake his whole body and Blaine feels like someone has flung his heart into a bonfire. It hurts and he can’t help. This isn’t a thing he can _fix_.

“Kurt,” Blaine says. His voice breaks on the word, and _god_ , he needs to be strong for Kurt. He takes a deep, shuddery breath and says again, “Kurt. It’s going to be okay. We can try again, with another agency, it’s all going to be okay.” Kurt doesn’t say anything. Blaine wraps his arms tighter around Kurt, presses a kiss to the top of his head, and racks his brain. 

*

The next morning Blaine wakes before Kurt and sneaks onto the balcony, scrolling frantically through his contacts. Rachel picks up on the first ring. “Three time Tony winner Miss Rachel Berry speaking,” she chirps. “Hi Rachel,” Blaine says, voice low. “So I was thinking…”

*

“A surrogate.” Kurt is staring at Blaine as if he’s never seen him before. Blaine tugs on the collar of his shirt. “Um-“

Kurt cuts him off. “Do you understand how much _more_ work that would be? If the adoption agencies won’t give us a child then how do you expect us to find a willing mother-to-be?”

Blaine mumbles something under his breath. 

“What was that?” Kurt takes a step closer to him, face still stony.

“I said, um, that I’ve already, sort of, found us one.” 

“One what?”

“A surrogate.”

“Blaine, this isn’t funny.”

“I’m not joking.”

“Where did you- how did you- you chose someone _without_ _me_?” Kurt looks ready to commit genocide. 

There’s a knock at the door.

Kurt shoots Blaine a look that says his isn’t done with him and stalks over to open it.

Rachel is standing there wearing a lime green pea coat and an enormous smile. She’s holding a turkey baster. 

Kurt runs back to Blaine, punches him in the arm with all his strength, and then kisses him breathless. They’re going to have a _baby._


End file.
